How to Start a Dragon Academy
by JEM48893
Summary: Hiccup and Hadley are given the responsibility to integrate dragons into Berk's everyday life. But when a certain old man stirs up trouble, will they be able to keep the dragons under control? And keep them on Berk? Join Hiccup, Hadley, and the gang in this fun and humorous adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**I am SOOOOOOOOO Sorry for the unbelievably long wait! Exams started on Friday and I missed the first 30 minutes because I missed my bus, and then couldn't get a ride, and it was all so messed up! I swear I have Loki's luck… But I'm back! And new story! This is just to get things moving along, and sorta like a time filler so I can work on my other stories, and study for my other three exams without being too pressured! I hope y'all like it! R &R, and ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **This, is Berk. For generations it was Viking against dragon. The battles were ferocious. Then one day, everything changed. Hadley and I met Toothless. And together, we've shown people that instead of fighting dragons, we can ride them. Live with them! Even train them.**_

"Ok guys! Best trick completion! Who's up first?" Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins were all on their respective dragons at the top of a sea stack, prepared for a day of flying. As always, an argument took place within the first two minutes of the fun. Fishlegs raised his hand sheepishly.

"Uh-"

"Me!" Snotlout interrupted.

"Actually, I think its-"

"Me!" Hiccup sighed and rolled his eyes at their banter. Astrid shook her head and groaned in annoyance.

"Sweet baby Thor in a thunderstorm, GO!" She demanded, pointing towards the open sea. Snotlout puffed his chest out in importance.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll go! And when we go, Hookfang and I are gonna light the sky on FIRRREEE! Woah!" Snotlout shrieked as Hookfang jumped off of the sea stack and dove straight down. After a couple maneuvers around some sea stacks, and an unwanted dive into the water, they flew back to the rest of the gang, Snotlout panting heavily on Hookfang's back.

"I'm alive? I'm ALIVE!" Astrid and Hiccup looked over at the arrogant boy with unimpressed looks. Snotlout shook himself out of his surprise and puffed his chest out again. "Of course I am!" Fishleg's smiled and pointed to himself in excitement.

"It's my turn!" He exclaimed. "Ready Meatlug? Here we go!" Said dragon lifted off of the sea stack and did a small lap around it, hover just a couple inches from the solid ground. They landed and Fishleg's pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! New personal best!" He leaned down and hugged his dragon. The twins looked at each other, and then started arguing, again.

"My turn!" Ruffnut stated, glaring at her brother.

"No, my turn!" Tuffnut shot back, returning the glare. Hiccup rolled his eyes again and sighed.

"Guys, same dragon." He deadpanned.

"Oh, right." Tuffnut laughed, fist bumping his sister. The two leaned forward on their Zippleback, as they leapt off into the sky and head straight towards another land mass.

"Go left!" Tuff said, pulling his side of the dragon to the left.

"No, right!" Ruff countered, pulling in the opposite direction.

"No, right!"

"No, left!" The two kept switching directions until they managed to smash into the sea stack, then get thrown off of their dragon, high into the sky.

"Woah! Oh no! This is awesome and scary!" Tuff exclaimed. The Zippleback reached the two flailing twins and then flew over to the other teens. Ruff and Tuff both gasped deeply, coming down from the adrenaline rush.

"We almost died!" Ruff breathed out. Tuff nodded in agreement.

"I know! Go again?" The two sat up with interest until Astrid's voice halted them.

"Hey! It's my turn!." The blond turned to look at Hiccup. "You might want to take notes." She boasted. "Let's go!" She leaned forward and took off, leaving a smiling Hiccup behind.

The Deadly Nadder flew around at a fast pace, waiting for her riders commands.

"Ok Stormfly, tail flip!" Said dragon did as told then flew up into the sky once more. "Now twirl!" Astrid shouted over the wind. They did a couple twirls, weaving around the sea stacks. "Quick! Upwards spiral!" Stormfly ascended high into the clouds, stopping to hover as Astrid punched the air. "Alright Stormfly!" They flew back down and landed. Snotlout scoffed and turned to Astrid.

"Yeah, but can you do it without the dragon?" Astrid glared and threw a well-aimed punch at his shoulder, then turned to Hiccup. Said teen let out a laugh and patted Toothless' back.

"Well, looks like we have our work cut out for us bud." Hiccup leaned down as Toothless leapt off the stack and dove down, following the edge of the rock. He narrowed his eyes and pulled up, mere inches away from hitting the water's surface, causing a riff in the water. They flew around the natural obstacles, then came across two sea stacks connected by an arch. Hiccup stood up on the saddle and jumped, running across the arch as Toothless flew under. He ran to the edge and jumped back onto his dragon, the two flying up and shooting some blasts into the sky.

The other teens all gasped in awe at the tricky maneuvers. Astrid shook her head and smiled.

"They're still the best."

Hiccup looked down and smiled at his Night Fury as they flew back down to the village.

"Another win! Good job bud." The two flew down and landed in the plaza.

 _ **Yep dragons. Most people here on Berk would say life has been better since we made peace with them. Unfortunately dragons are still, well, dragons.**_

Hiccup and Toothless walked through the village, looking around at the complaining villagers and rampaging dragons.

"Let go off my food! Drop it pesky dragon! Dragons!"

"Get off my roof you pest!"

"Let go of that! These are my apples!"

"Give me back my daties dragon!" Hiccup walked around, a concerned look on his face as he watched the struggling villagers. Hadley ran over after spotting her older brother and smiled.

"And where have you been?" She questioned with a loving smirk. Hiccup returned the smile and put an arm around her, leading her through the plaza.

"Oh, you know, riding Toothless, best trick competition with the others, dealing with Snotlout and the twins. The usual." He let out a dry laugh then looked at his sister, his laugh dying down at the glum look she held. "Hey? What's wrong?" Hadley sighed and looked up at Hiccup.

"I wish I could have my own dragon to join you guys. I mean, don't get me wrong! I love riding with you on Toothless, but you know I'm going to need my own dragon soon." Hiccup sighed and rubbed his face. They already had this conversation before, and Hadley already knew his answer. Curse his overprotectiveness!

"I know you want your own dragon, but I think the safest place for you is with me. I mean, you remember what happened when we first flew on Toothless! What would've happened if I wasn't there to catch you?" Hadley rolled her eyes, but nodded, understanding where he was coming from, but still not agreeing. Suddenly a large herd of dragons flew overhead, villagers scurrying to get under cover.

"Uh oh! It's coming!"

"Look out!"

"Dragon poo!" The two Haddock kids looked up at the sky noticing the green specks of dragon poop falling down. They ran to take cover as well, ending up right next to Mulch and Bucket.

"Ewe! Oh gross! That's disgusting!" Hiccup exclaimed as Hadley made gagging noises next to him. Hiccup looked up at the two fishermen next to them and gave a sorry smile.

"Hey Mulch, hey Bucket, sorry about the, uh…" He pointed up indicating the events occurring at that moment. Bucket nodded and looked up.

"Every day at three. Their usual at least. The tip of the cap." Mulch nodded in agreement, then turned to Hiccup.

"Better than the days when it was kill or be killed! Hey! We got some fish for that father of yours!" Mulch exclaimed, pointing his hooked arm at the two teens. "Bucket, give the kids the cod." The two turned to Bucket as he nodded and held up an empty sack with a hole in the bottom. Hiccup and Hadley grimaced, knowing exactly what happened. Bucket looked at the sack in surprise.

"Did I eat it already? Did I enjoy it?" Hiccup sighed and looked down.

"Uh, no actually, Bucket." Hiccup started. Hadley sighed pointed down.

"I'm afraid the, uh…" All four of the looked down to see a small, green Terrible Terror nibbling on the fish, then hissing at them and pulling the cod away, some other Terrors racing over to eat it. The two teens winced with a small smile as they continued on to find their father.

 _ **Most of us here on Berk, are willing to take the good with the bad. But there are those who will never accept the dragons, and will do anything to drive them away.**_

…

Up on a tall cliff, far away from the village, stood an old, damaged house. Inside held an old man and a sheep both sleeping away the night. Loud rumbling shook the structure, waking the grumpy elder, and disturbing the resting axes hanging from the ceiling, causing one to fall, trapping the sheep under. The elder looked up at the wood roof and stood to look at what was causing all the racket. He walked out to see a Gronkle sleeping on his roof, snoring loudly. The old man grumbled in annoyance looking down at a ruined cabbage by his feet.

"Dragons. I shoulda known. Helps himself to my roof, and my cabbage." The elder turned around, his eyes widening at the sight before him. "My whole field! Gone!" He groaned and turned, stalking back into his house, grabbing his helmet, staff, and sheep. "That tears it Fungus." The man and sheep started the long trek down to the village.

 **Once again, sorry for the wait! I'll try to update as fast as I can! And sorry for the short chapter! I just had to get this out cause I couldn't leave y'all waiting for tooo long!**

 **On another note, I love overprotective big brother Hiccup! It's sooo cute! The convo between Hiccup and Hadley is actually a similar one me and my sister had, so I used that for inspiration. DON'T WORRY! Hadley will get her dragon! I've got it all planned out! Once again, I still need a name for a female Hobblegrunt, so feel free to request! Thank you for being AWESOME!**

 **-Jem**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello amazing readers! Thank you so much for being patient with me! End of the school year really has me tuckered out… I have legitimate reasons for not updating, but I won't bore you with them! ^_^ Anyways, Shout-outs!**

 **TafaniG: Thanks for the ideas! I'll try and incorporate them into that story!**

 **Cutiepai13: Thanks! I think I did pretty good on them! And at the rate I'm going, I'll need tons of abracadabra's, I've got a feeling Loki's gonna stick with me this summer…**

 **Superdragon: Thanks!**

 **HTTYDFANGIRL: Thanks for the luck! I'll need it! And sorry to disappoint you with only the one chapter today… ^_^**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! They always make me smile when I read them! Onto chapter two! R &R, and ENJOY!**

 **P.S. Who saw RTTE season 3? Kinda went on a rant at the bottom… This season also being one of the reasons I have shut down this past week…**

 **Chapter 2**

"STOICK!"

Down in the village, Stoick, Gobber and a few villagers were at the food storage house. Said Vikings turned at the sound of the elder's voice, both rolling their eyes, and preparing for a complaint.

"Ah, here's Mildew with the complaint of the day." Gobber remarked. Stoick sighed in annoyance.

"You picked a bad time Mildew. I'm in the middle of storing food, the freeze is coming!" Stoick turned to get back to work, Mildew hobbling up the steps, complaining all the while.

"Ugh, It's the dragons again! Those demons are not fit to live amongst civilized men!"

Hiccup and Hadley walked up to see the commotion, Toothless in between them. The two shared a look, and sighed, knowing where this conversation was going, seeing as it happened not to long ago.

"Neither are you Mildew! Why do you think we built your house so far out of town?" Gobber questioned, a hint of humor in his tone. Mildew scoffed.

"Very well, make your jokes. Meanwhile, these dragons upend our village carts! Turn people's houses into piles of rubber!" The two Haddock teens looked around to see the villagers start to agree with the old man. This is bad.

"Mildew's right!" One shouted out. Mildew nodded and turned back to the chief.

"They even disturb an old man's rest! Can't you see these bags under me eyes?"

"Go on Mildew!" Gobber sighed and turned to Stoick.

"He's right. He's hideous."

"These are wild and unpredictable beasts!" Mildew continued, disregarding Gobber's comment.

"Right you are!" Mildew bent down and tapped his staff on Bucket's, well, bucket.

"They even cracked this man's skull! Like an egg." Bucket jumped up and down.

"Eggs? I like eggs! Scrambled! Over easy! Poached!" Mildew rounded on Stoick, the rest of the villagers coming towards the chief to back up Mildew.

"You need to put those dragons in cages! If you don't, they'll eat us out of house and home and destroy the entire village!" The crowd continued to yell, and Hiccup and Hadley stepped forward, trying to calm them down.

"They don't mean any harm!" Hadley reassured.

"They're just, dragons, being dragons." Hiccup finished. Stoick stepped forward to join his kids, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. The two looked up with pleading eyes, hoping their father could do something, and put the cranky old man in his place.

"Look, Mildew, if there's a problem, I'll deal with it." Stoick stated. Mildew grumbled and turned to stalk off.

"Oh, there is a problem, Stoick. And I think I speak for everyone when I say you better do something about it."

…

Later that night in the Haddock household, Stoick, Gobber, Hiccup and Hadley were discussing the conversation that went on in the plaza earlier that day. Stoick was pacing the floor, trying to think of a solution, Gobber siting on a chair, carving a small duck into a piece of wood. The two siblings were sitting on the stairs, waiting to see what their dad could come up with. Stoick sighed loudly and stated his first idea.

"We can't just let dragons run wild like they own the place. Hey, we could put up signs!" Gobber gave the chief a weird look.

"Signs? For _dragons_?" Stoick rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"No! For the _people_!"

"Signs? For Vikings? We're not big readers Stoick." The chief continued to pace, thinking up new solutions.

"Then we'll build a huge net and stretch it over the plaza!"

" _Nets_? You do know they breath _fire_."

"I know very well they breath fire, Gobber. Ugh, maybe Mildew's right!" Stoick smashed his hand into a chair, sending it flying back towards Hiccup and Hadley. Hiccup jumped up and straightened the chair, an idea popping up in his head. "We have to figure something-"

"No, no, wait, Dad. What if Hadley and I deal with the dragons?" Hiccup interrupted. Hadley jumped up with a smile and stood next to her brother.

"Yeah! I mean, we did train Toothless." She exclaimed, petting said dragon. Technically, Hiccup trained Toothless for the most part, but their dad didn't need to know the details. They knew, and that's all that matters.

" _You_ _two_?" The teens nodded.

"Who else? If anyone can control them, we can." Hiccup stated, rubbing Toothless on his head.

"We are the best man and woman for the job!" Hadley smirked, knowing full well Hiccup was far from becoming a man, but she wouldn't say that out loud. Stoick stepped forward to address his two bouncing teens.

"You're not a man yet, Hiccup. And I don't think you two should be out there with a bunch of wild dragons." Hadley rolled her eyes, and Hiccup sighed.

"You sound just like Hiccup…" Hadley mumbled, just loud enough for the two to hear. She shrugged it off and continued to listen to her brother plead with their father.

"Not if you don't give me the chance to be! And I'll keep Hadley safe, always have." Hiccup said, confidently. Stoick sighed and caved, liking the new and bold stances his kids had.

"Fair enough, you'll have your chance… starting tomorrow."

…

The next day, Hiccup and Hadley walked into the plaza, looking around, trying to find a place to start their dragon-wrangling.

"Ok gang, there's gonna be some changes around here." Hiccup stated. The teens jumped in surprise as they turned to see a purple Nadder trying to take a villagers bread basket. They ran over to try and stop the dragon.

"Get out! Shoo! For the last time, get your nose, out of my bread!"

"Hold on! We'll help you! Just… no!" Hiccup extended his hand to calm the Nadder, as Hadley went around to check on the villager. Hiccup smiled.

"Alright…" Suddenly, a loud crash sounded, sending the Nadder fleeing, creating mayhem all around the village plaza. Hadley ran over and pulled her brother out of the way of a Gronkle chasing some chickens. Hiccup nodded in thanks, then set of to try and calm the wild dragons, catching a sight of a fight between a Nadder and Nightmare. They each shoot some fire, causing the sheep to scatter, and one to catch fire. The Haddock's eyes widened as they ran over.

"Toothless! Stop that fight! Hadley, wrangle up the others! I'll put out the sheep!" Hiccup ran over with a bucket of water, trying to catch the sheep to end its misery. However, he didn't notice that he ran right into the middle of the commotion, easing the other teens on the lookout tower a perfect view of what he was doing. Hiccup surveyed the damage, then turned around to see his sister being chased by the same Gronkle that was earlier chasing some chickens. Up on the lookout tower, the teens squinted their eyes to try and figure out what was going on.

"What are they doing?" Snotlout questioned.

"Uh, I think they're helping the dragons break stuff…" Tuffnut answered. Ruffnut smiled and pumped her fist in the air.

"Cool!"

Astrid looked over just in time to see Hiccup get knocked over by the flaming sheep, and Hadley rushing over to check him.

"Wow... they could really use our help…" The twins shrugged and continued to watch the show.

"We'll get to it."

"In a minute."

Back down in the plaza, Hiccup and Hadley ran up to the flaming sheep with buckets of water and dumped it, destroying the flames that were once there.

"Sorry about that…" Hiccup apologized. Hadley looked up as she heard some roars of dragons. Dragons of every kind flew above them, letting small pieces of green dragon poop fall.

"And… it's three o'clock…" Hadley mumbled. Hiccup looked up just in time to see one headed straight towards him. He sighed, too tired to move as he watched the inevitable happen.

"Oh no."

…

That night, upstairs in The Haddock residence sat the youngest members of the family. Hadley, sitting on her bed opposite of Hiccup's, and sketching a picture of Toothless in her brother's notebook, looked up to see Hiccup sitting on his bed, rubbing his shoulders to release some of the tension.

"Oh, everything hurts…" He complained. Hadley sighed and set the notebook down next to her.

"Come on, it can't be that bad…" She stood up and sat next to him, rubbing his back in comfort.

"Oh yeah? Even this hurts!" He stated, detaching and lifting his prosthetic up to show her.

"Ok, I might only be a healer's apprentice, but I _know_ that that's not normal." She laughed a bit, and Hiccup smiled, nudging her slightly.

"Hiccup?" Astrid's voice came from downstairs. Hiccup's eyes widened, and he quickly reattached his prosthetic and jumped off the bed, brushing his clothes off.

"Astrid? Oh perfect…" He mumbled. He turned to Hadley and Toothless and held his arms out. "I don't look too beat up, do I?" Hadley just smiled, so Hiccup moved onto Toothless, who gave him a pity smile. "Oh, great. Dragon pity." The three turned to the stairs where they heard footsteps, and saw Astrid walk into the room. "Hey, Astrid! What a nice surprise!" Hiccup gave a nervous smile, and Hadley just shook her head at how awkward he was around Astrid.

"So, how was your day?" She asked. Hiccup tried to straighten his back as much as possible to hide the pain coursing through his body.

"Uh, uneventful. Hung around the plaza. You know…" Astrid nodded, clearly not believing a word he said. She picked off a piece of dust from his vest and rubbed it between her fingers.

"Yeah, I do know. We saw you out there. Hard to believe your still standing." Hadley laughed as her brother gave up his act and fell to the bed, arms spread out.

"Ugh… I'm gonna be seeing flaming sheep in me dreams for the next month." He complained. Hadley got up from the bed and stood next to Astrid.

"If only he lost his voice to, then I wouldn't have to here him complain all night." She giggled out, laughing harder at the playful glare the older Haddock gave her. She smiled innocently and shrugged. Hiccup let his head fall back onto the bed.

"Hiccup! Hadley!"

Said teens stood and turned as their father walked up the stairs. They gave each other a nervous smile has they prepared for the scolding they were going to receive at the state of the town.

"Kids, what's going on out there? The plaza looks like a war zone!" Stoick stated, gesturing to the outside. Hiccup nodded slowly, a plan forming in his head.

"I know it _looks_ bad…"

" _Really_ bad." Astrid whispered. Hadley rolled her eyes slightly at the comment.

"And thank you, Astrid." She mumbled. Astrid gave her a smile, then turned back to the chief.

"Yeah, but this is only Phase 1, of my _master_ _plan_." Hiccup continued. Stoick reared back, surprised that his son had a plan.

"Uh, plan?" Hadley whispered. Hiccup gestured for her to stay quiet.

"Oh, so you do have a plan?" Stoick questioned, skeptical of the whole thing.

"I do… of course I do! It's, very complex. Lots of drawings, several moving parts, yeah. It's pretty wild." He finished, straightening his posture, and folding his hands behind his back.

"Uh-huh. Well, this better be real. Because Mildew stirred up the whole island. And if you don't get those dragons under control, they'll be calling for their heads." Toothless warbled, worried at that last comment. Hiccup and Hadley walked over to the Night Fury and rubbed his head in comfort.

"Don't worry bud, your heads not going anywhere." Hiccup reassured. Stoick left the room, and Astrid turned to the two relieved teens, her arms crossed, hip cocked out.

"You do realize there are, like, a _bazillion_ dragons, and only _two_ of you? I hope you both really _do_ have a plan."

 **BAM! Chapter 2, done! This story is probably only gonna have around three chapters, considering how I'm almost done… depends on how much I want to write ^_^ Hope y'all like it! As always I loveeeee reviews!**

 **And now… my pointless rant about Race to the Edge, Season 3. I will try my best to make this rant spoiler free in case some of you haven't seen it yet!**

 **Am I the only one who absolutely loved the first episode and paranoid Hiccup? I LOVED that episode! I was laughing the whole time! And then there was episode 11, where I legit had a meltdown for half an hour after watching it… HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME DREAMWORKS?! And if anyone didn't notice… THE SEASON ENDED ON A PART 1! PART 1! Which means, we have to wait a whole 5-6 FLIPPING MONTHS FOR PART 2! After watching part 1, I had a mental breakdown, where I literally could not function properly… I was like, pulling my hair out and stomping around the house screaming, DREAMWORKS! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO THE HTTYD FANDOM! My parents legit thought I needed help…**

 **Anyways! Now that I got that out of my system… I have a question! I'm planning a one-shot, and I need to know if y'all want Hiccup, Hadley and Snotlout to be cousins? It says that Hiccup and Snotlout are in the books, but it doesn't mention it in the TV series, so just wondering! Also, keep those names coming for Hadley's Hobblegrunt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy… So I totally didn't just ditch y'all for 2 FREAKIN MONTHS… Yea, I'm horrible! I am soooo sorry for the freakishly long delay! But, on the bright side, I have thought a lot of my other fanfics for the HTTYD series! Anyways, I have one more question that my indecisive mind can't decide on ^_^**

 **Should Hiccup learn to speak Dragonese? Also any requests for a fanfic you want me to write, just send me a PM and I'll see what I can do! Shout-outs!**

 **Star-The-Writer: I LOVE that name! I think I'll use that actually… Thank you!**

 **TafaniG: I'll remember that!**

 **Superdragon: Here's the next one! Sorry for the wait ^_^**

 **HTTYDFANGIRL: Here's your action! Hope you enjoy, and that is not creepy at all… ^_^**

 **Cutiepai13: Thanks! I'll need lots of good luck charms! Mildew when he's grumpy makes my stomach hurt from laughing so hard!**

 **Thanks for the reviews! I really love reading them! As always, R &R and ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 3**

"That's your plan? Train dragons?"

The teens of the village gathered in the old killing arena the next morning. As always, the twins felt the need to state their opinions.

"Here? Where we used to kill them?" Tuffnut questioned. The other teens looked at their leader with skepticism. Hiccup nodded as he carried a basket over in front of the teens.

"Right, because we don't do that anymore. That's why it's available." Hadley looked at her brother, a little hesitant at the idea.

"Hiccup, I'm not sure here is the best place to train them…" Hiccup shot her a pleading look and she just sighed. Astrid looked at the two.

"I agree with Hadley… The dragons do seem a little nervous." Astrid stated, trying to sooth Stormfly. Fishlegs nodded in agreement, attempting to sooth his own dragon.

"That's because they're very sensitive, Meatlug especially, she lost a cousin here." He put one hand to the side of his mouth and whispered quietly, "We try not to talk about it." Astrid walked up to Hiccup, a slight tone of surprise in her voice.

"It's amazing your dad just gave us the arena!" Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck and stuttered slightly with his answer.

"Well, it would be, if he did, but he didn't, so that's another thing we should try not to talk about." Hadley rolled her eyes and Astrid stepped back in surprise. She narrowed her eyes at Hiccup.

"Wait, so we're going behind your father's back?" Astrid but her hands on her hips, looking at Hiccup in disbelief.

"Hehe… Hey! There we go, talking about it…" Hadley sighed loudly as she watched her brother. Hiccup walked away from Astrid, rubbing his head in a nervous gesture, and turns to address the other teens, pacing back and forth.

"Alright. Everybody, here's the thing. The dragons are out of control. We want them to live in our world without destroying it but they can't without our help. They've been blowing things up in the village... we've gotta do something about that." The twins immediately brightened up and shared a mischievous glance. Hadley face-palmed and sighted loudly.

"Oh boy… Here we go again…" The twins jumped up and down, Tuff smirked and stated what he and his sister were thinking.

"Got it! Help dragons blow things up. We can totally do that." Ruffnut nodded, standing beside him with a smug look on her face.

"No. I believe I said-"

"Here's how we're gonna do it;" Ruff cut Hiccup off, knocking Tuff in the shoulder, the two looking extremely excited. "First, we make them really, really angry..."

"No problem. We anger everybody." Tuff agreed. Hiccup huffed, frustrated, and Hadley walked over to the insane 'teenagers' plotting.

"No, you guys, this is serious!" Hiccup nodded in thanks and continued.

"Hadley's right. Mildew wants all of our dragons caged. And I don't know about you but that's not okay with me." Ruff and Tuff looked sheepishly at the Haddocks. Tuff was the first to speak up.

"You're right." He stuck a finger out and pointed at Ruff. "She's sorry." Said girl sent a eated glare at her brother. Hiccup shook his head and carried on.

"Okay then. Next problem..." Hiccup walked over to a basket with bread in it and pulled a loaf out. Toothless, seeing the action, licked his 'lips' as soon as the bread was in sight. "The dragons are eating everything in sight." He continued. "Now, when a dragon grabs something it's not supposed to have..." He walked up to his Night Fury and held out the bread. Toothless immediately bite down on the bread. "You can get him to drop it by giving him a little scratch just below the chin." Hiccup did just that, reaching around to scratch the dragons neck. Toothless' eyes rolled back in response and dropped the bread into his rider's hand. Snotlout huffed and sauntered up to his cousin. Hadley followed, just in case. The arrogant teen ripped the bread from Hiccup's hand and turned to the others.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe that works for you and Toothless, but Hookfang and me? We do things a little different." Snotlout then threw the bread up to Hookfang. Sad dragon caught the loaf in his jaws, half in and half out. Snotlout walked up to his ride, a confident smirk on his face. "When I want this big boy to do something I just get right in his face and…" Snotlout turned and started shouting at his dragon. "DROP THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME?" Hookfang lowered his head for a moment, looking as to be thinking, before throwing the bread aside and chomping down on Snotlout's head and torso giving Snotlout a light shake. Snotlout's arms and legs hung uselessly, but otherwise he didn't move in the dragon's mouth. Hadley immediately burst into a fit of laughter, the trouble of holding it in like the rest being too much for her.

"See? He dropped it..." Snotlout stated, muffled. The teens all watched on, unamused, except for Hadley who was still laughing. Tuffnut walked over to Astrid and Hiccup, eyes staying glued to the scene in front of them.

"Heh heh. Should we help him?" Astrid just smiled a little more and cocked her hip to the side.

"Yeah. In a minute." The looked on for a moment more, then turned to the sound of their leader's voice.

"Alright. We've got a lot of training to do, but together," Hiccup reached into the basket to pull out a few more loafs. "We can keep these dragons under control." The teens all grabbed an offered loaf and headed towards their own dragons to start training. Hookfang stayed where he was, his riders still held firmly in his jaws.

"Uh... can somebody do that chin scratchy thing? Hello?" Snotlout's muffled cries came from inside the dragon's mouth. Hookfang shook some more, Snotlout swaying side to side from the action.

"You guys still there?"

…

The teens walked into the center of the village looking around at the suspiciously quiet space. Fishlegs shrugged slightly as he looked.

"Huh. No dragons." Hadley nodded in agreement, confused herself. Ruffnut just shrugged and smiled.

"That was easy."

"Lunch?" Hiccup ignored the request and looked around, his sister following tow.

"That's weird. If the dragons aren't here, where are they?"

"Where could they have gone?" Hadley observed. Suddenly a loud boom, followed by a scream and smoke floating up to the sky across the village gave the riders the answer they needed. They all stared, dumbfounded.

"Something tells me that way..." Astrid stated what they were all thinking. The all run off in the direction the commotion was coming from to come to a startling sight.

There were dragons circling the area above the storage house, trying to avoid the angry Vikings on the ground as much as possible, and some still on the ground eating. Hiccup and the others ran to the scene. They all look on, concern, shock and disappointment spreading across their faces. Astrid's eyes widened slightly at the sight of a familiar Nadder.

"Stormfly?" Stormfly and Hookfang were both bent over several overturned fish barrels and eating the fish. Stormfly looked when she heard her name called. Snotlout shook his head in disappointment at seeing his dragon there too.

"Hookfang!"

Hiccup and Hadley ran up the steps to the food storage house to see their Dad lifting a broken support beam over his shoulders and throwing it of to the side with a loud growl of annoyance. Noticing the two smaller Haddocks, the Chief marched outside.

"They've eaten everything! We've got nothing left for the freeze!" Hearing this, Mildew sauntered up to the distraught Chief and shook his head disapprovingly.

"I warned you Stoick. But did you listen to me? No. You put a bunch of teenagers in charge!" Mildew glares at said teenagers, each with a look of disbelief before returning the glare. The elder turned back to Stoick to continue his argument.

"Now look what the dragons have done! Caging is too good for those beasts!" Hiccup and Hadley both ran up to their father's side to try and fight for the dragon's side.

"But Dad! We can fix this!" Hadley started.

"We-we were just starting to-" Hiccup was cut off by his father's hand, effectively silencing the two's protests.

"Enough! How can I trust you to control all the dragons, when you couldn't even control your own?" He gestured to said dragon, and the two turn in surprise. Toothless pulled his head out of a fish basket, the tail of a fish hanging from his mouth. Hadley gasped and Hiccup sighed, disappointed at his dragon friend.

"Toothless?"

"Ah, Toothless..."

 **Chapter 3 done! I'm going to assume there's probably one more chapter left for this story. Once again, SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I hope to see you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy! Sorry for the really long delay! I managed to get a concussion like the day after I posted chapter 3, and hadn't been able to write like at all for three weeks… not that that really stopped me… have I mentioned I'm incredibly stubborn when it comes to injuries? Anyways! Enjoy chapter 4 everybody! But first… SHOUTOUTS!**

 **Midnightsky0612: Glad you love them too!**

 **Star-the-writer: Of course you've been noticed! And I'm glad you had a good laugh! That's what I was aiming for!**

 **HTTYDFANGIRL: Here's your update ma'am!**

 **Thank you all for your reviews! As always, R &R and ENJOY!**

 **PS: Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes! I really wanted to get this last chapter out to you guys!**

 **Chapter 4**

"Bucket! Mulch! Man the boats! We need another catch!" Stoick picked up some barrels and tossed them to the two men standing next to the enraged chief. Mulch sighed.

"It's too late, Stoick. It took us six months to catch all that fish!" The chief grumbled in annoyance and turned back to the fisherman.

"Don't tell me it's too late! We've got to try!" Mulch gulped, then nodded and turned to his companion.

"Of course we do! Uh, don't tell the Chief it's too late. You're always so negative!" Mulch commented, whacking Bucket's, well, 'bucket', and turned to do as the chief stated, Bucket following behind.

"I don't know what it is with me." Bucket quietly explained to Mulch as they turned away. Hiccup, seeing the exchange was finished, ran up to his father, Hadley following her frantic brother.

"Dad, please! You gotta listen to me. I know dragons better than-" Hiccup started, but was interrupted by Stoick.

"Not now, Hiccup." The two Haddocks shook their heads in disbelief. Hadley stepped forward.

"But Dad, we can fix-"

"I said ENOUGH!" The two startled kids started at their father with disbelief shining brightly in their eyes. Hiccup stepped forward and pulled Hadley back slightly, discretely putting her behind him. Stoick, not noticing the exchange, continued. "I have a village to feed. The dragons have done enough damage. By tonight, I want every one of them caged. Understand?"

"Bah! You can't just cage these dragons! You need to send them away _now_!" Mildew shouted out. Soon the other villagers were nodding and shouting out their complaints and requests.

"Stoick, Mildew's right!"

"Get 'em out of here!"

The chief sighed, but nodded in agreeance. **"** You're right, Mildew. We'll cage them tonight, and in the morning, Hiccup and Hadley will send them off the island. I'm sorry, kids."

"Whoa what? But!-" Hiccup put a hand on Hadley's shoulder and shook his head sadly. All the teens sighed, and turned away to the Great Hall.

…

"I can't believe we have to send them away!"

The teens were all sitting at a table in the Great Hall, scornful expressions on their faces. Astrid nodded, agreeing with Snotlout.

"It's gonna be weird. I got used to seeing Stormfly's face being the first thing I see every morning."

"Every night before I went to sleep, Meatlug would lick my feet. Who's gonna do that now?!" All of the dragon riders looked over at an upset Fishlegs lying his head on the table. They all had the same expression: _What?_

Ruff smirked slightly, nudging her brother. "I volunteer Tuffnut!" Her fun was ruined by Tuff's next statement.

"Whatever. What time should I be there?" Astrid sighed at the twin's stupidity and stood.

"Come on, guys. Let's get this over with.". The rider's all nodded sadly and stood to follow the shield maiden to the arena where they would have to lock up there dragons for the night.

"This is the worst day of my life! We're never gonna see our dragons again!" Hiccup and Hadley stood up and walked over to Toothless.

"We can't let that happen! Toothless is the best friend I've ever had." Hiccup knelt down to pat his Night Fury. Hadley looked down at the depressing display.

"Hiccup… we have to do something…" She muttered quietly. She smiled slightly as she also knelt down and layed a hand on the ebony dragon. She enjoyed special moments like this with her brother and his dragon.

"Oh, Toothless, I'm gonna miss you so much..."

All to be ruined by Mildew.

The two Haddock kids glared up at the elder standing above them. **"** You know what your mistake was? Thinking dragons could be trained. But a dragon's gonna do what a dragon's gonna do. It's their nature. And nature always wins..."

Before Toothless could attack the retreating old man out of anger, the Great Hall doors open, letting in a cold chill put the fire in the fireplace out. Toothless turned and relit the fire with a plasma blast.

"Oh! Thank you, Toothless." Hiccup's facial features immediately lit up as he got an idea.

"You know what? Mildew is absolutely right!" Hadley started at her older brother, thinking he must have finally gone insane.

"What!? Hiccup! What in Thor's name are you- WHOA!" Hadley yelped as Hiccup grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the doors.

"Not time to explain! We gotta stop the others! Come on, bud!"

…

The teens all stood before the Arena, watching their respective dragons with sad eyes, each saying goodbye for who knows how long.

"Goodbye, Hookfang." Snotlout stated quietly, affectionately rubbing the Nightmare's snout. Astrid stood nearby, her Nadder rubbing against her sadly.

"I'm sorry, Stormfly. Now go." The shield maiden pointed to the gate, and Stormfly, Hookfang, and the other dragons slumped to sadly. Snotlout looked on, confusion shining brightly in his eyes.

"Ugh. Feels like big, sharp teeth are tearing at this _thing_ in my chest." He said in mild disbelief. Astrid nodded, gaze turned down.

"That's what it feels like when your heart is breaking." Snotlout started, surprised by the answer, the immediately tried to put up a rave and uncaring front.

"I don't have a heart! I'm not a girl!"

The gates began to close, both rider and dragon upset at the scene happening before them.

"Don't close it!"

The teens all look up to see Hiccup and Hadley on Toothless, flying towards them. As soon as Toothless landed, Hiccup jumped off and ran to the lever, leaving a very confused Hadley with the Night Fury. Hiccup pushed the lever to open the gate back up, then faced the others.

"We are not locking them up." He stated boldly. Hadley sighed, shaking her head.

"Hiccup…" She warned slightly. Astrid spoke up, a smile starting to show on her features.

"What happened? Did you change your father's mind? Or are we going behind his back again...?" Her smile faded at the end of her question, and a scowl form in its place.

"Probably the second." Hadley chirped. The older Haddock sent a shocked look at her, then looked away sheepishly. Astrid looked between the two, then stopped at Hadley.

"Wait, you don't know what he's up to?" Hadley laughed slightly, smirking as she thought up the perfect excuse.

"How am I supposed to know what goes on in that scattered mess he calls a brain!?" The riders all laughed at that, and Hiccup just rolled his eyes.

"Haha very funny. Look. The dragons are gonna do what they're gonna do. It's their nature. We just need to learn how to use it!" He finished, spreading his arms dramatically as the dragons came up behind him.

…

"Ah, the nets are empty again." Mulch sighed in exasperation as he looked to the empty nets. Bucket looked up in surprise, scratching his head in confusing.

"Did I eat them already? Did I enjoy it? Oop- am I being too negative?"

Hiccup, Hadley and Snotlout flew over to the small fishing boat in the ocean. Hiccup looked to Snotlout and smirked.

"Snotlout, scare us up some dinner!" The two Haddocks flew off, and Snolout did just as he was told, diving down towards the water by the boat.

"Dragon attack!"

Hookfang dove down, scaring the fish and hearding them towards the nets before bursting out of the ocean and flying off towards the village.

"WHOO-HOO!"

The fishermen looked at the nets in surprise, then back up to the retreating dragon.

"Hey! Thanks, dragon!" Mulch called out.

"THAT'S RIGHT! THAT JUST HAPPENED!" Snotlout boasted, pumping the air with his fists.

…

"Come on! Follow me!"

Hiccup, Hadley, Astrid and Fishlegs flew up to Mildew's farm, looking down to see the disgruntled elder working on it. Said man looked up in surprise.

"Huh?" Astrid flew down on Stormfly, using her tail to dig into the soil, causing the old man to cough at the dust.

"Afternoon, Mildew!" Hiccup and Hadley then came down on Toothless, each carrying seeds in a bag. They dropped the seeds into the dirt and flew up next to Astrid.

"Three o'clock! Time for the fertilizer!" Hiccup called down to the elder. Hadley smirked, knowing what was coming.

"Fertili-?" Mildew questioned, only to get his answer a moment later. Hundreds of dragons flew over the field, Fishlegs on Meatlug in the front.

"Okay, Meatlug, let 'er rip!" The bookworm called out. Meatlug and the other dragons all did their job of providing the fertilizer, then flew off to Thor knows where. Hiccup nodded at their work and looked back to see his little sister laughing down at Mildews disgusted and frazzled look. He too chuckled.

"Smile, Mildew! We just saved you three months of work!" He called down as they all flew off towards the village.

…

BOOM!

In the forest, Ruff and Tuff used their dragon's explosion to herd some wild boars into the open The Haddocks flew over, leading them back to their shed. The dragons all landed, the teens dismounting aswell.

"That's the way to do it!"

"Whoo-hoo! That was awesome!"

The riders all smiled in self-congratulation. Hadley nodded at her older brother, slightly amused at his giddy expression. Astrid walked up to the two.

"How did you know that was gonna work?" She exclaimed. Hiccup shrugged.

"Because they're dragons, and they're gonna do what dragons do. We just have to work _with_ them and not _against_ them. You know who we should actually be thanking-?"

"There they are, Stoick! Those dragons don't look like they're in cages to me." The teens all turned to the sound of Mildew's scratchy voice. Hiccup and Hadley winced slightly as they saw the angry look expressed on their father.

"No. This is not what I asked for."

…

The teens all gathered in the center of the arena, their dragons locked up behind them. Hiccup and Hadley stood next to each other, the older putting a comforting hand around the younger. Hadley took a shaky breath and smiled in appreciation at her older brother. Even though she didn't have a dragon of her own, (yet!) she still rode Toothless with her brother, and loved him like he was her own. Hiccup would be devastated if anything happened to Toothless, and a grumpy and upset Hiccup was good for no one.

"Oh, no! What's Stoick gonna do to us!?" Fishlegs squeaked as said Chief and Gobber walked through the gates towards the teens.

"I'm too pretty for jail!" Ruffnut complained.

"Ha, where'd you hear _that_?" Ignoring Tuff;s commented, the riders all turned to the Chief, mentally preparing for their punishment.

"You all disobeyed my orders... and there will be consequences." Astrid leaned into Hiccup at that.

"I told you we were gonna get in trouble. Ugh, you never listen to me!" She hissed. Hiccup looked down in thought, then removed himself from Hadley's side and stepped forward.

"Dad, if anyone's going to get in trouble, it should be me." He stated boldly. Stoick shook his head.

"Nope. You all had a hand in this." Mildew looked down at the scene from the sidelines, a smug look holding onto his facial features.

"Oh this is going to be great, Fungus. It's about to get ugly."

"You took over this place without asking. You released the dragons against my wishes. Things are going to change around here. That's why I—" The Chief was abruptly cut off by a certain over excited blacksmith.

"You're getting a Dragon Training Academy!" Gobber exclaimed. Mildews smug expression immediately dropped at the news.

"Wha-?"

"Gobber! I wanted to tell them!" Stoick complained. The teen's shock and confusion were immediately replaced by relief and happiness. Hadley jumped and hugged her brother, the two sharing a smile.

"I'm sorry. You're right. Go ahead." Gobber sheepishly gestured to the happy teens.

"Well, you told most of it!" Stoick grumbled.

"You can tell him the part about how proud you are of them!"

"GOBBER!" The Chief rolled his eyes and turned to his expectant kids.

"Hiccup, Hadley- well, what he said. You've all made me proud. This Dragon Training Academy is for you." Stoick walked over to the gate holding the dragons captive and opened it up. The teens all ran over to their dragons and embraced them.

"Hookfang! My buddy!"

"Hey, Stormfly! I missed you so much!"

"Meatlug! Oh, who's Daddy's little baby? Oh, who's Daddy's little..."

"Hey, bud!"

"Toothless!"

Mildew grumbled in silent protest and stalked off.

"Oh, I'll get those dragons yet." The Chief walked up to his smiling son and daughter, laying a hand on each shoulder.

"Now all you have to do is train 'em." Hiccup nodded and smiled.

"Not a problem, Dad. After all, I've got him!" Hiccup stated, rubbing Toothless. "Ow! Hadley!" Hiccup yelped when a small fist came in contact with his forearm. He rubbed the abused spot and turned to see his little sister, arms crossed, a small smirk lighting up her face.

"Don't forget us!" Hadley laughed as Hiccup rolled his eyes and rapped her into a hug.

"Whoops! How could I forget you!" The two laughed as the other teens smiled at the two siblings.

 _ **Dragons can't change who they are, but who would want them to? Dragons are powerful, amazing creatures, and as long as it takes us, Hadley and I are going to learn everything there is to know about them. Wouldn't you?**_

 **Ta-da! Last chapter in this story done! Thank you so much for bearing with me and my horrible writing schedule! Your all amazing! Cookies for everyone!**

 **-Jem**


End file.
